In order to install the press-fit terminals which have press-fit sections to the member to be installed such as a substrate, a specific jig has been used heretofore. This jig can press the press-fit terminals to fit into the through-holes formed on the substrate by pressing the shoulders for being pressed and formed on one part of the press-fit terminals. In this moment, the press-fit terminals, since they have a long length, are buckled and damaged at the middle thereof when the pressing force is applied. Therefore, the buckling of the press-fit terminals need to be restricted when the press-fit terminals are press-fitted. In order to solve such problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-331780A discloses an invention of a press-fit jig capable of ensuring that the bucking of the press-fit contacts can be prevented when they are press-fitted.
The press-fit jig disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-331780A includes a jig main body and a jig for correcting a posture; wherein the jig main body is provided with aligned teeth aligned and arranged in one or plurality of lows in the right and left direction so as to form a comb-teeth shape and vertically disposed on the base of upper portion, and protruded portions which are protruded frontward or backward on the one side of the wall surface of the aligned teeth in the front and rear direction, and whose lower surface constitutes a pressing surface for downwardly pressing the shoulders of the upper surfaces of the press-fit contacts; and the jig for correcting a posture has a correcting portion of comb-teeth shape which forces to press one side of the wall surface in the front and rear direction of the shoulders toward front or rear so that the upper surface of the shoulders of the press-fit contacts are positioned on the lower surface of the protruded portions, and linearly corrects the distal ends of the press-fit contacts lower than the shoulders being parallel along with the press-fit direction.
With such a configuration, according to the press-fit jig disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-331780A, the distal ends of the press-fit contacts which are inclined toward the front or rear with respect to the press-fit direction and are not aligned are linearly aligned by the jig main body, thus when the press-fit jig is pressed by the press-fitting device to fit the press-fit contacts into the substrate, the press-fit contacts are effectively press-fitted without buckling and frequent interruptions of the press-fit process, and the yield of the press-fit contacts are enhanced.